Wario's Sandwichodoom Extended Ver
by mrsaturn123
Summary: I've made an extended version of the origanal. It has three new paragraphs full of insane random humor. Enjoy :.


Hello everyone! Here is another fanfiction by moi :)! Enjoy this random humor I put together one day while I was playing on a tape recorder! Weird huh? This is some more that I added (because the other version was kinda short).

**Wario's Sandwich-o-doom (Extended Version)**

One day Mario and Luigi were taking a walk. "Hmm, nice day," he sighed sniffing in the fresh clean air. Then something knocked both of them in the head and they fell unconscious (kinda sudden eh?).

"Ooooh, my head," Mario moaned ", Where are we?" "Oh crud we're tied up," Luigi looked around ", aaand we're on a giant piece of…bread?" ",THAT'S RIIIIGHT!" two voices said in unison. It was none other than Wario and Waluigi. "Lovely," Mario mumbled rolling his eyes. "So how are you today boys?" Waluigi asked grinning evilly ", Enjoying the weather?" "Well not for long!" Wario butted in ", Because soon enough you'll be chain chomp chow!" "How so?" Luigi asked casually. Wario snapped his fingers and Waluigi topped the two with lettuce, cheese, some mayo, tomato, bologna, some pickles and another piece of bread that were all super sized! "…A sandwich…," Mario groaned ", You're going to make us… into a sandwich." "Yeah food for the hungry chain chomps that will hopefully be here soon!" Wario sneered.

"How do you know chain chomps eat sandwiches?" Mario asked. " They eat anything," Wario answered. " So you're gonna feed them a sandwich. What about us?" Mario asked again. "They're gonna eat ya," "Then what about the sandwich?" "They're eating that and you!" "What's that?" "What's what?" "No that," "What?" "No that! What is that! It's quite simple really." Wario slapped his hand over his face. "Listen," Waluigi butted in. "Yep?" Mario answers. "We have you in the sandwich," ",Uh huh," ",Then the chain chomps come," ",Uh huh," ",Then the chain chomps eat you and the sandwich at the same time," "Uh huh. Yeah," ",Did you get that," ",Nope."

Meanwhile as Waluigi looks as if he's about to blow up, Luigi randomly shouts ",I hate mayo!" "Well live with it!" Wario yells in aggravation. "You didn't tie us well!" Mario then speaks up. "Yeah," Luigi agrees. "Whaddya mean!" Wario thundered. "Lookey!" Mario simply crawled out of the sandwich with Luigi untied. "WHAAAAAT!" both Wario and Waluigi explode (not literally). "You're stupid Wario!" Mario insulted. "What? No I am not!" "Yes you are," ", No I'm not!" "Yes you are," ", No I'm not!" ", No you're not," "Yes I am! … What the heck?" "HAH! That proves it!"

Wario looked as though he was about to rip Mario's face off when Waluigi stepped in. "Get in the sandwich," he ordered. "Uh, no," Mario replied looking at him as if he were a complete moron. There was a long silence. "Hey!" Luigi jumped in the conversation ", You can feed them the sandwich at least." "But the whole point was for them to eat ya!" "Then what was the sandwich for?" Mario asked. "For them!" "Who?" "The chain chomps!" "What chain comps?" Waluigi walked behind a tree and started to freak out shaking it violently (if he didn't he probably would've broken more than a few of Mario's bones).

Wario stepped in again. He was about to say something when Luigi said ", Chain chomps only eat meat!" "Yeah so?" Wario asked. "You put lettuce, tomatoes and pickles in there and are those not vegetables? They won't eat the sandwich anyway!" Luigi answered. Wario just stared blankly at him. Suddenly he heard munching noises. He turned around to see Mario chomping away happily on the sandwich. "HEY! Whaddya think yer doin'!" Wario shouted. "Well geez there's no need to shout, I'm just eating a sandwich," Mario replied ", besides the chain chomps are eating us right?" "You AND the sandwich!"

Mario got up slowly. "Ohh dear. Ohh my. It's coming." "What? What's coming? What!" Wario yelled. Mario put his hands over his mouth as though he was about to barf. "Oh no! Your kidding right?" Wario complained. Suddenly Mario headed towards Wario. "No! What are you trying to pull! Get away from me!" Wario ran from Mario. Mario chased him still looking like he was going to lose his lunch. He backed Wario between a river and a couple of trees and bushes he couldn't squeeze through. Wario put his hands up and closed his eyes. Mario made the most disgusting puking…noise. "False alarm! False alarm!" Mario called. Wario was not amused. "Hey what was that sandwich for anyway?" Mario asked cocking his head to one side.

Wario finally had enough ",I'VE HAD IT!" "But you started it!" Mario teased. "Hey Wario!" Waluigi called ", The chain chomps are here!" Wario simply walked over to Waluigi, whacked him upside the head and walked off with Waluigi looking dazed and confused. "Okeydokey now where was I, oh yeah!"

THE END

Did you like this extension? I hope so. I liked it. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Thank you :).


End file.
